THE GOD DEATHMATCH!
by Arcane Fuzzball
Summary: In ancient egypt, A deathmatch featuring the three gods is about to begin, and extreme terror is about to happen to, Obeliesk, Ra and Slifer, hosted by Yami Fuzzball. Who will win, who will lose, and who will try and steal my lemon&limedudes idea? DUNDUND


Get ready, for a lifetime premier event... THE GOD DEATHMATCH!  
  
At 4 ounces of gold a front row ticket, you proabablly wont have many things left, but here, you can experience the whole thing FREE! Yes, that's right, FREE!  
  
I am your host - Yami Fuzzball! And I will lead you through this massive event.  
  
Disclaimer: (Sad vilolin music) I *sobsob* don't *sobsob* own *sobsob* yugioh... :( ):  
  
PART 1: THREE GODS LET LOOSE  
  
Yami Fuzzball: Okay, who is ready for some heartstopping entertainment!  
  
Crowd: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Fuzzball: We don't wanna waste you guy's time, so lets bring on the gods! First, let us bring out Obeliesk!  
  
-two men bring out a stone tablet, with the picture of Obeliesk engraved into it, put it onto a stand so everyone can see it-  
  
Yami Fuzzball: So here is our first god, OBELIESK!  
  
Crowd: WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH!  
  
Yami Fuzzball: So now that Obeliesk has been brought out, we may as well tell you all about him! OBELIESK is a big blue giant who is summoned with burning winds and massive explosions, and will NEVER take no for an answer. And when this guy is summoned, don't excpect a hello, expect extreme terror, and DO NOT go near him, as this god will show you the true meaning of an enternal slumber... As one of the three divine-beasts, he could destroy this whole stadium, if he wanted to. But don't worry, because 1436 of the best mages and sorccerres from around Egypt have chanted the strongest of disable spells, so none of the three gods can hurt a single human beign, as extreme pain is caused to them when trying to destroy a human, and this pain is so strong, it would probablly kill itself. And 3428 of Egypt's best Alchemists have sorrounded this stadium with a chemical substance, which could not even harm a human, but mean horror to one of our three friends. Obeliesk's punch is EXTREMELEY deadly, and can send mystical forces through any thing it hits, so watch out..  
  
Crowd: Ooooooh.  
  
Yami Fuzzball: Now that we've finished Obeliesk, lets go to the next god, Slifer the Sky Dragon!  
  
-The same two men bring out another stone tablet, that has Slifer engraved into it-  
  
Man 1: Jeez, this is heavy...  
  
Man 2: It is a stone tablet, isn't it?  
  
Man 1: I think it is. I hope it's not limestone, argh, hate that stuff.  
  
Man 2: It's just stone, with lime in front of it.  
  
Man 1: I know, but I hate limes. Lemons are nice though.  
  
Man 2: Yeah, lemons are good. [Why did I just say that, I hate lemons?]  
  
Man 1: Do you want to come to my place this evening, i've got a lemon tree, there in season you know.  
  
Man 2: Sorry, I have to feed my cat.  
  
Man 1: I thought you said you have a dog?  
  
Man 2: I did, but I also have a cat. [stupid me]  
  
Man 1: So your not going to feed your dog?  
  
Man 2: Umm, he feeds himself, he steals food from the pantry. [what? I don't have a pantry]  
  
Man 1: I thought you didn't have a pantry?  
  
Man 2: I don't, um, but my neighbours do.  
  
Man 1: Right...  
  
-they place down the tablet, ending the conversation-  
  
Yami Fuzzball: Slifer is a massive red dragon which has a jaw under it's first jaw. Giant wings allow this divine-beast to soar through the skys, and a black underbelly disguses itself when the night is pitch black. When the heavens twist, and the sky starts to thunder, this is the signal of the flying god, Slifer, dawn of true power. Immense power is wielded into this divine creature, as it can use lightning and thunder to it's own will. Beware of this amazing creature, as you would never survive an encouter with it.*  
  
Crowd: ... (silent)  
  
Yami Fuzzball: Now that you have heard of the immense power of Slifer, welcome the Winged Dragon of Ra!  
  
-the lemon&lime dudes come out, carrying the tablet of Ra-  
  
Man 1: ... (he dosen't know what to say, he's not good at starting conversations)  
  
Man 2: I hope we don't ever have to do this again. On the job description it said a cook, why are we doing this?  
  
Man 1: Because it was actually host assistant, cook was the one above it.  
  
Man 2: Damn, must of got the wrong one...  
  
Man 1: I think this is pretty fun.  
  
Man 2: Whatever...  
  
Man 1: If you don't like this, there is an oppening for a cook assistant at the Giza stadium.  
  
Man 2: But I wanted to be a cook, not a cook assitant.  
  
Man 1: Or maybe, seeing as you like lemons, you can go to the lemon farm, my wife is working there, she says it's pretty good.  
  
Man 2: Na, i'm not a farmer.  
  
Man 1: Other then a cook, what do you want to be?  
  
Man 2: A host assistant [what? I just said I didn't want to be that?!]  
  
Man 1: But you before? Right...  
  
-the two place down the tablet, finish the conversation, leaving Man 1 dazed-  
  
Yami Fuzzball: The Winged Dragon of Ra is a giant gryphion like monster that has a body of yellow and gold, and golden claws, with massive golden wings, and two red shiny eyes. Ra has a long golden tail, and feathers that resemble a bird, and a hide like a mammal. All of the lost spirits sing of a creature as strong as his two companions, that rules over everything mystic. Ra can create mystical blasts of energy which could shatter a normal humans mind. So beware...  
  
Crowd: ... argh! (silent, but one person screamed)  
  
Yami Fuzzball: Now that all three gds, all three divine-beast, have been brought into the arena, get ready, because this is the GOD DEATHMATCH! Let the games begin!  
  
***  
  
How did you like that, hu? Well, the God Deathmatch is about to begin, so choose who you think is going to win, and tell me at arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com, and any one who chooses the winning god, gets a look into my next three stories that aren't released yet, and may not be released for a while. If you want to use lemon&lime dudes, contact me, and please, R&R, or, eat lots of sugary foods. :) (:  
  
Note * = it sounds different to before, but it is still the same author. ME!  
  
Lots of YAYNESS in YGO.inc, a group that writes story, and i'm in!  
  
NOTE FROM LEMON&LIME DUDES: Soon, you can see us chat! YAY! For more info, contact me. 


End file.
